A joy ride
by Otaku goddess 18
Summary: In 1740 a law was passed that every country an country's siblings attend a school called Country United. In 1800 love became a popular thing throughout the school and wars became more intence because of dorm set-up . In 2012 a new girl showed up, and caught the eyes of all. In 2012 problems began.


**Authors note: **

**_So this is flyingmintbunny32 typing this for otaku goddess 18 cause for any crappy reason so if I ever say anything it will look like this, k. Do not take anything in offense I just speak my mind._**

**I have started this story. So every male ****_(pervert)_****on fanfic may get his fill of...rated T-M stuff, every yuri lover can freak out, and every yuri to look at the yaoi on the side (and to bash on it). Read my other story "Out in the snow" but wait STOP WHAT YOUR DOING RIGHT NOW! ****_( then wouldn't they stop reading this cause that's what there doing O-e?)_**** Open up a new tab and read the following stories: **

**The fangirl by BFTLandMWandSEK**

**Familiar by TinkanaiT32 ****_(Hey 32 is a pretty popular number huh.)_**

**Hetalia no kaizoku by GreenPurple18 _(also 18)_**

**Oh oh and Secrets by RockyRoad179 (read those after you read my story).**

**Also if u wanna waste time on something u might get addicted to read Black at Ouran by flyingmintbunny32 _(Wow seriously good way to advertise. But realy don't please it sucks like crap and I hate my own story so please.)_ BUT SERIOUSLY READ THE FANGIRL OR ANYTHING BY THAT PERSON._ (I so totally agree)._**

**Warning yuri and yaoi, Boy x Boy and Girl x Girl. Review, PM, and favorite me! Enjoy XD ^.^ :) O-O (stop doing faces now)**

* * *

**~Jordan Bree Jones POV~ _(hah and the main character is a girl.)_**

I took one last glance at the mirror. Re-checking my face for any pimples (I had none cause I popped them all and took good care of my skin) combing my hair for the bijilounth time and applying lip gloss that kept my natural color but still shimmered.

My makeup-less face was clear, except my few freckles, and my brown silky hair fell to my mid-back in straight shiny lines. My hair was the type that was prized. It had belong and grey highlights and was a light brown. My eyes where brown, and could get lost in something far beyond what I was really looking at.

I slipped my mirror away and looked outside the school bus window. The sky's sun showed itself proudly. It was days like these that made me sick. I now I'll get a headache sometime today, and sweat warmly ew!

I much prefer the cold, outcast days. When lighting is just right and not blaring down on you, and it's not hot, but cool. I'd much rather sweat when it's cool, so that your sweat is cool and stuff a gentle breeze would be nice, rain or snow would be good. I just love wearing boots, jeans, and scarfs. Oh and warm drinks.

But when summer comes I feel like fall (my favorite season) will never reach me again. I don't hate summer, don't get me wrong. I love to eat ice pops, swimming, free time, and friends. But truly I live when I can sit down with some apple-sider and read a book,a watch anime or read manga.

The bus hit a bump which took me out of la-la-land and back into reality.

I was on a bus, going to my brothers' school. I have only net them once and I'm like a combination of both Alfred and Mathew. I wonder how they're doing, who are their friends? Mostly importantly I am wondering about the rumors I heard of this school being filled with yaoi/yuri people.

I hope that's not the case, I would get uncomfortable. The bus stops, bringing me out of my mindset AGAIN. "We're here." the bus driver said. I grabbed my bag and stood up. As I walked out I said "Thanks" and left the bus.

People were gathered around the bus to see me. Mot many people, maybe around 10 or 20, but their full attention me made me feel awkward. I stepped down from from the bus and stared back at people.

A gentle breeze passed by and a smiled worked up to my face. Yay no headache!

Mathew was up front unnoticed, America was beside him smiling. To the right was a man with a scarf and a girl who clung on him, a girl with like HUGE boobs and a man with a puffin.

To the left was a man with a panda, a man with really big eyebrows. A man with churros that was clinging to a smaller man that had dark hair and a curl. This other guy that looked like him only with lighter hair, then a tall man with blonde pulled back hair and icy blue eyes. All with bags.

A pretty lady in the middle behind America walked to me and what she did surprised me.

* * *

**Well this okay. Um she didn't put anything other than a basic summary of what is above. So as I usually end my stories?**

_**Hasta la Pasta~ **_

_**Otaku goddess 18 you are not permitted to use it. This is only for my stories or what I type so no.**_


End file.
